The goal of this project is to develop a unique coating formulation for use as a sustained release, antifungal skin preparation for treatment of superficial mycoses associated with AIDS and other diseases. The applicants claim that their delivery system will be unique for direct application to the skin and will result in fewer required applications and would provide continuous delivery of the antifungal agent.